Crush
by Buttermoo
Summary: Lucy suddenly begins to be attracted to Natsu. Fluffy (Sort of...) There's some SLIGHT OOC. Keyword : SLIGHT. Rated T for a bit of coarse language. Keyword(s), again : A BIT.


**First fic written, don't need to go easy on the reviews. Constructive criticism is highly preferred and appreciated though. Enjoy.**

* * *

Running through the bustling city of Magnolia, Lucy seemingly blitzed into oblivion towards the epic guild called 'Fairy Tail'. _Crap, I'm going to be late. Erza's so going to be pissed. Gray'll probably throw his shirt at me. Ew. Gross. And Natsu..._ .Lucy was contemplating in her head whilst rushing towards her friends. She flinched at the thought of her teammates getting mad for her tardiness for a new job, and predicted her teammate's anger towards her. She was sure of her visions, until the moment she thought about Natsu, and her heart nearly skipped a beat, causing her to pant way more than she should be. _Now's not the time! I need to hurry!_

This has been going on since last the 2 weeks, after finishing a job. It was night, and Grey had received a massive ass-whooping from Erza due to his recklessnes, and had to be sent to the hospital along with Erza, to receive even more ass-whooping. Natsu and Lucy where left to get home. The dark skies gloomed the atmosphere between the two. If not for Natsu's reckless innocence and Lucy's cheerful weirdness, the atmosphere would have been completely gloomy. They were nearing Lucy's house, and she couldn't have been more annoyed at the thought of Natsu invading her home. But they were drained and exhausted from the mission, and Natsu couldn't have been more quiet, although his aura was as cheery as ever._Weird_, Lucy thought. _He'd never been this quiet before. He'd usually blabber on about their next job with his stupid toothy grin, but now all I see a tired face. Now that I think about it, he does look quite cute under the moonlight, and did I mention about his eyes? Wait did I just think about that out loud in my brain? What the hell?_ Lucy had never thought about Natsu in this way. She suddenly felt the need to take off her jacket, as she was getting warmer and warmer. On the arrival at Lucy's house, Natsu turned to Lucy to bid her goodbye. As he looked at her, he noticed her cheeks bright red, and her eyes diverted to the keyhole. He couldn't help but noticed her temperature rising, as he was a fire dragon slayer after all.

'Eh Lucy, you alright?' Lucy let out a small squeak at his voice, barely negligible to Natsu's ears. 'Yeah I'm fine. No problem, no problem at all!'.  
She gave him her best smile, and proceeded to open her door and quickly close it, without even saying goodbye.  
Natsu pondered about what happened, and thought that it be best to let her sleep.

Behind her door, Lucy's chest movement gained speed, and she couldn't just shrug it off. _What the hell Lucy, what's happening to you?_ Restlessnes during the night was achieved, and she wasn't proud of it. The next day, Lucy kept turning rose red at the sight of Natsu, and avoided him in every way she can. For 2 weeks, this happened until Team Natsu had chosen a job.

When she opened the door to the guild, she was breathless from all the running. Looking at the guild clock, she was just on time to witness the daily brawl begin. And soon the whole guild was shaking, literally. As soon as she spotted Erza, she rushed to her and apologized, leaving no space for air. True enough, Erza was emitting an aura that could entirely stop the brawl fight. But instead, a shirt was thrown to Lucy's 's shirt. Both women were startled for a bit, and at the same time grossed out. _Ah crap I was right_! Things couldn't have been more bad for Lucy when suddenly she heard, "Oi Lucy!". She spun around, throwing away Gray's shirt, and noticed Natsu marching towards her. And he looked pissed. Really pissed. Definitely pissed.

"You've been ignoring me for a month! What the hell!?"  
Lucy was about to correct his horrible memory, but instead she felt herself fearing this Natsu now, instead of being irritated of Natsu then. At just her luck, her brain happened to recall the memory of the cause of her ignorance to Natsu, and she began to feel herself heating up. Even her ears went red. Noticing her situation (in the wrong way) and thanks to Natsu's ignorance, he forgot all about his anger and took Lucy's hand, and marched outside.

Meanwhile... Gray's butt had never been more hurt. A gut-busting laughing Happy can be seen laughing at the top of the commotion.

Lucy's reddening worsened, and could feel her own heat give off. She could feel Natsu's hands in her own. _Strong hands_. And it definitely felt like heaven to Lucy. But she denied that truth in her head. Helpless as she is, Lucy couldn't help but stare at the mere sight of Natsu's hands holding her own.

"N-Natsu. Wait! Where are we going?" She stuttered, as if she were a gentle kitten.  
"To the clinic. Now I suddenly remembered why you were ignoring me. You obviously have gotten some weird contagious disease. But don't worry. This pink headed slayer can handle your puny disease."  
He turned to flash her a smile. And as if she had a camera, took that smile into her memory.

"I-I'm not sick!"  
"Yes you are"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes you so are!"  
"I am so not! I'm just...just..."  
Natsu whipped around , examining her. As he examined her, Lucy couldn't help but look at his arms, ogling his attractive biceps. Her eyes darted to his sexy and lean chests and those wonderful abs. Lucy couldn't have been more redder. Turns out, she can.

"You're so red, and you're so definitely sick!"  
"I am not!"  
"Well if you're not, then why are you ignoring me?"  
He examined her for the second time, and he was close to her face too. Real close. Too close. Why does he have to be so closed! Why does have to smile me that cute smile! Gah dammit Lucy! Your thoughts are so clouded, you can't even use proper grammar!

She was ready to turn into a puddle any second now.

"Well I uhh...umm..."

* * *

Kudos to any of you **faggots,** I mean _wonderful people_, who got the gentle kitten reference.

Review Foar Moar

Ignore Foar Death

Not Kidding About Death

**I will see to it that your very spirit will be bound to the chains of the never ending torture and pain of hell in the realms of-**

Forget this happened.

lel


End file.
